In nature and in a plasma generator, electrical charge can move by the movement of electrons or by the movement of ions. Plasmas are characterized by the movement of gas ions and plasma manufacturing processes rely on the movement of gas ions when a product is manufactured.
A problem associated with plasma manufacturing is that it can be difficult to initiate a plasma state in lower pressure conditions. Ignition difficulty at low pressures may be related to the fact that a gas within the chamber is present in a low density where there may be relatively few gas ions and neutral atoms available to collide. Collisions of this sort are called ionizing collisions that generate a level of ionization. Without sufficient collisions, a degree of ionization necessary to ignite the plasma may not be achieved. Difficulty of igniting a plasma at lower pressures may also relate to the topology of a processing chamber and the movement of ions and neutral atoms may not be optimal to ignite the plasma. Furthermore, other limitations associated with a particular manufacturing process may prevent sufficient ignition voltage levels from being provided to a plasma chamber as such voltages may damage a product that is being manufactured using the plasma.
Since certain forms of plasma processes are optimized for lower pressures and since plasma ignition is more difficult to initiate at lower pressures, systems and methods that ignite or re-ignite a plasma state more easily in low pressure conditions are needed. Benefits associated with being able to initiate or to ignite a plasma in lower pressure environments include increased product throughput of a manufacturing process and greater utility of capital equipment. As such, methods and systems for improving the plasma ignition in lower pressure environments are beneficial to the operation of plasma processing applications.
It is with these observations in mind, among others, that aspects of the present disclosure were conceived.